As a system for realizing communication between users via a network, network service which is typified by the SNS (standing for the Social Network Service) has prevailed broadly. The field of game system is not an exception. For example, suggested is a game system capable of exchanging comments between game machines for home use which are connected with the network (for example, see the patent literature 1). Also suggested is a game system which realizing pseudo communication by selectively sending and receiving lines appropriate for game statuses between game machines for commercial use which are connected with the network (for example, see the patent literature 2).